


Hot Chocolate

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Cutesy, Daddy!Gabe, Dean and Kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gabe and kids, Hot Chocolate, Kid Fic, Kids, M/M, Married Life, Snow, cuteness, daddy!dean, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Little Holiday Fic i wrote!! Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

When Dean walked in the front door of his and Gabe's house and out of the cold and snowy weather he was immediately assaulted buy not only the smell of Gabe's homemade hot chocolate by but his husband and his happiness (not that there was a problem with that)  
"Dean!! Dean!! You home!!" Gabe said as he launched himself into Dean's arms  
Dean just smiled and dropped his brief case on the floor of there home "Yes babe i'm home did you miss me??" Den asks and then kisses Gabe on the lips  
"Yes i did so much!!" Gabe says then kisses Dean back  
"I know you did!!" Dean says and kisses Gabe again  
Gabe kisses Dean back (again)  
"So!! What ya two do all day??" Dean asks  
"Not much we just lounged around all day and made cookies" Gabe says as he drops onto the floor  
"What's he doing now??" Dean asks  
"He's waiting for you to come home him and his papa" Gabe says smiling  
Dean smiles and kisses Gabe "Where is he now??" He asks  
"In his highchair fixated on that green turtle of his" Gabe says  
"He loves that thing!!" Dean says  
"I know he does" Gabe responds as he and Dean head into the kitchen  
when they enter the kitchen Dean's heart melts and a smile breaks out over his face his and Gabe's 11 month old son is fast asleep his face down on his high chair tray a small puddle of drool running down his face and onto the chair his plush green stuffed turtle clutched in his hand  
"How long as he been out??" Dean asks smiling  
"For about the last ten or so minuets he feel asleep waiting for you and i figured the noise would have woken him up" Gabe responds smiling  
Dean smiles and then bends down and kisses the top of his sleeping son's head which wakes him up  
"Dada!!" The little boys says a hugs smile on his face his arms extended out wanting to be picked up  
"He Johnny!! Did you have a nice nap??" Dean asks as he picks the child up  
"Yeah" The boys says as he nudges against his father  
"That's good!! So what did you and papa do today??"  
"pway in da snow"  
"You played in the snow what else"  
"Cookies"  
Dean lets out a little laugh "What about cookies??"  
"We's makes em an make da twee petty"  
"You made cookies and made the tree pretty"  
"Yeah"  
"Can i see the tree??"  
"Yes you can!!" Gabe says and then they walk out of the kitchen and into the living room  
"Oh wow!! It's beautiful!! Johnny did you do all this??"  
"Papa"  
"Papa did"  
"Yeah"  
Dean turns to Gabe "Gabe it truly does look incredible!!"  
"Thank You!!" Gabe says proudly and then a timer goes off  
"Oh!! Oh!! Oh!!" Gabe says and heads towards the kitchen  
"Where are you going??" Dean asks  
"Hot chocolate" Gabe says and disappears into the kitchen  
"Papa's funny" Dean says as he sits on the couch and kisses the top of his son's head  
Gabe walks back into the living room a few minuets later "Ok!! The hot chocolate is ready but it needs to sit for a few minuets so lets all go put on are pajamas then we can fall asleep on the couch watching TV drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies with the Christmas tree lights on" Gabe says  
"Sounds like a plan!! Johnny you hear that!! Were gonna put on are PJ's then have cookies and hot chocolate and watch TV and fall asleep" Dean says to his half asleep son  
"K" Johnny mumbles out and then they all head upstairs and come down a few minuets later all dressed in Pajamas Johnny in Dean's arms and blankets and pillows in Gabe's arms they settle on the couch and turn off the lights and the christmas lights and TV become the only lights illuminating the large living room  
Gabe brings out a large tray with a plate of cookies two mugs and sippy cup with hot chocolate and a pitcher filled with hot chocolate  
"One for you!!" Gabe says and hands Dean is cup of hot chocolate  
"Thank you!!" Dean says and takes it  
"One for me!!" Gabe says and places his on the edge of the tray  
"And one for the little guy!!" Gabe says and picks up the sippy cup  
"Don't bother" Dean says  
"Why??" Gabe asks  
Dean than points over to the other side of the couch where Johnny is asleep sucking on his paci his stuffed green turtle clutched in his arms  
"He's a cute one isn't he" Gabe says  
"And he's are's" Dean adds  
"Yeah he is" Gabe says "Yeah he is"  
Dean makes it through a cup of hot chocolate and a few cookies before he passes out moving Johnny on top of him before he does  
Gabe falls asleep a few minuets later turning off the TV before he does  
the three are all fast asleep the lights of the Christmas Tree illuminating the room and the snow falling heavily outside  
THE END


End file.
